superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons: Number 7G10 Credits (1990)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co-Producers Al Jean Mike Reiss Larina Jean Anderson Produced by Richard Sakai Written by Jon Vitti Directed by Rich Moore Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Sam McMurray Also Starring Hank Azaria Jo Ann Harris Pamela Hayden Maggie Roswell Executive Consultant Brad Bird Creative Consultant George Meyer Story Editor Jon Vitti Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Supervising Animator Director Gabor Csupo Animation Producer Margot Pipkin Associate Producer J. Michael Mendel Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by Richard Gibbs Songs Written by Randy Newman Orchestrations Hummie Mann Soboe Soloist Tom Boyd Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Ric Eisman Don Barrozo Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Editor Brian K. Roberts Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Production Mixer Brad Brock Re-Recording Mixer Gary Montgomery On-Line Editor Mark McJimsey ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistants to the Executive Producers Daris Paris Patty MacDonald Julie Stedom Smith Assistants to the Producers Leslie Richter Lana Repp Lewis Ian Deitchman Peter Kwong Steve Gottfried Stuart Baker Assistant to the Associate Producer Lisa Stewart Michael McCusker Post Production Coordinator Joseph A. Boucher Overseas Animation Director Mike Girard Animation Production Manager Sherry Argaman Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Storyboard Bob Arkwright Tim Burgard Rich Moore Steven D. Moore Character Design Matt Greoning Dale Hendrickson Sam Simon Background Design Phil Ortiz Layout Artists Carlos Baeza Karenia Kaminski Bronwen Barry Eric Keyes Tibor Belay Jang Woo Lee Linda Blue James McLean Ken Bruce Greg Reyna Barrington T. Bunce Swinton Scott Moon Hwan Choi Alan Smart Tom Coppola David C. Teague Steve Fellner Vincenzo Trippetti Ray Johnson Robert Taylor Sheet Direction Rich Moore Steve Fellner Swinton Scott Alan Smart Layout Supervisor Gregg Vanzo Lip Sync Rick Bowman Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Animation Kevin Petrilak Color Design & Background Painting Gyorgyi Peluce Carol Wyatt Animation Checkers Laurie Hanson Maxine Markota Animation Camera Karen Johnson Jim Keefer Wesley Smith Cleanup Artists Michael Anderson Robin M. Marchese Anthony Bell Judith M. River Michael Camarillo Joe Russo Ruth Elliot Deborah A. Silver Don Judge Kimberly A. Taylor Nancy Kruse Sherry Wheeler Carol Wyatt Production Assistants Donavan Brown Todd Jacobsen Eleanor Mills Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutting Telecine Unitel Digital Intermediate Colorist Larry Field Publicist Linda Brown Presentation Art Leroy Radcliffe The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #7G10 COPYRIGHT ©1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. I.A.T.S.E. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television Category:20th Television Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:Klasky Csupo